falloutfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Heartaches by the Number
Heartaches by the Number est une chanson diffusée sur Radio New Vegas, Radio Musique du Mojave, et la radio de Black dans Fallout: New Vegas. Elle a été écrite par Harlan Howard et enregistrée en premier par Guy Mitchell en 1959. Histoire La version du jeu n'est pas l'originale de 1959. Après son hit en 1959, les débuts du rock'n'roll et le changement des goûts firent que les artistes comme Guy Mitchell ne pourraient pas survivre avec de la pop traditionnelle. Plus tard dans sa vie, il réenregistra ses hits pour une compilation. Il est connu pour avoir fait quatre version différentes de la chanson, ce qui mène souvent à confusion. 1959 :Single original vendu à un million d'exemplaire chez Columbia Records ::Caractérisé par ses trois notes répétées au piano à la fin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPQAT_5Y3kg 1968 :Enregistrée à Nashville pour Starday Records ::Caractérisée par des percussions accompagnant le piano à la fin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPu35l1EFqc 1980 :Enregistrée pour K-Tel RecordsGuy Mitchell - The Record Sessions ::Caractérisée par ses trois notes répétées au clavier électronique à la fin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4A3gCWfgpU 1982 :Enregistrée à Nashville pour Arcade Records ::Caractérisée par l'absence du piano à la fin, remplacé par quelques notes à la guitare et aux percussions https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJUq8jzU0CA Fallout: New Vegas utilise la version de 1980 comme le montrent les fichiers extraits du jeu. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GerVEI3nlA Paroles Heartaches by the number Troubles by the score Every day you love me less Each day I love you more Yes, I've got heartaches by the number A love that I can't win But the day that I stop counting That's the day my world will end Heartache number one was when you left me I never knew that I could hurt this way And heartache number two Was when you came back again You came back but never meant to stay Yes, I've got Heartaches by the number Troubles by the score Every day you love me less Each day I love you more Yes, I've got heartaches by the number A love that I can't win But the day that I stop counting That's the day my world will end Heartache number three was when you called me And said that you were comin' back to stay With hopeful heart I waited for your knock on the door I waited but you must have lost your way Yes, I've got Heartaches by the number Troubles by the score Every day you love me less Each day I love you more Yes, I've got heartaches by the number A love that I can't win But the day that I stop counting That's the day my world will end Notes Cette chanson est l'une des quatre qui est diffusée par les trois stations de radio majeures, les trois autres étant "Big Iron", "It's a Sin to Tell a Lie," et "Johnny Guitar". Vidéo 400px|left Références en:Heartaches by the Number ru:Heartaches by the Number Catégorie:Chansons de Fallout: New Vegas Catégorie:Chansons de Radio New Vegas Catégorie:Chansons de Radio Musique du Mojave Catégorie:Chansons de la Radio de Black Mountain